Otra oportunidad para Sirius
by Akary55
Summary: James y Lily acaban de morir, lo único que nadie sabe, ni Sirius Black, "el traidor", es que le confiaron a una antigua compañera de colegio el secreto del verdadero guardián. ¿Quién es esa persona misteriosa y qué relación tiene con los merodeadores? ¿Lograran capturar al verdadero culpable? ¿Qué pasara con Harry?
1. Prologo

**Capitulo1: Prologo**

**Lily y James han muerto, el mundo es un caos: gente que celebra, otra que muere de pena...**

Era de noche, en una casa lóbrega y oculta de la Orden, en el comedor, sentado cómodamente al extremo de la mesa y de espaldas al fuego, Lord Voldemort esperaba al más cobarde de sus seguidores. El Señor Tenebroso era un hombre antiguamente agraciado, pero ahora no, ahora daba miedo, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y era tan pálido que parecía que la cabeza le brillara encima de su capa.

De repente, se escucho la puerta que se abría, Peter Petigrew se había introducido en la habitación. Era un hombre bajito, gordo y su rostro hacía pensar en una rata.

-Bienvenido, Colagusano- lo saludo Voldemort.

-M-mi señor- dijo el animago entrecortadamente.

-Y dime, ¿lo has conseguido?- dijo el Señor Obscuro.

-Sí, mi señor, los Potter me han nombrado guardasecreto- contesto Colagusano.

-Bien, dime- dijo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Al cabo de un día, un hombre perseguía a Petigrew para vengar a su mejor amigo y a la esposa de este, era alto y muy apuesto, tenía el cabello negro y largo y unos ojos grises que en aquel momento echaban llamas. El hombre estaba furioso: ¿Por qué les había hecho eso Peter? Al final logro acorralar a Petigrew en una calle llena de gente. Lo apunto con la varita y dijo:

-¿Cómo osas trai…?-pero Colagusano fue más rápido y lo cortó:

-Lily y James, Sirius ¿cómo has podido?- chillo, se corto un dedo disimuladamente, saco la varita y la calle estallo.

Sirius se quedo petrificado ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¡El traidor había escapado y había matado a doce personas! Llegaron unos funcionarios del Ministerio y Sirius, se sintió desfallecer, empezó a reír por culpa de la impotencia que le embargaba.

En aquellos momentos en todos los lugares con magos del país, se celebraba la derrota del señor tenebroso, en todos menos en uno:

-Sirius, ¿cómo has podido hacer esto?- sé lamentaba un hombre joven pero canoso de cabellos color paja y ojos miel.- No lo entiendo…

Se encontraba en el Valle de Godric. Estuvo unos minutos delante de la casa en ruinas hasta que apareció una mujer pelirroja con ojos de halcón. El hombre se giro:

-¿Akary?- pregunto desconcertado, ella, parecía sumamente furiosa y contrariada.

-Canuto no ha sido, Remus- fue su única respuesta.

-¡Pero era el guardasecreto!- exclamo Remus.

-No, el no era, era Colagusano- replico con vehemencia, aun muy enfadada.

-Pero… ¡me dijisteis que era Sirius!- dijo contrariado el hombre.

-Lo siento… creíamos que tú eras el espía de Voldemort- dijo ella, apenada.

Paro de hablar de golpe, como si le hubieran lanzado un _silencius_, "claro" pensó Remus "soy un licántropo, y los licántropos, en su mayoría están a favor de Voldemort".

-Muy bien, -dijo el hombre lobo- ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Petigrew?

-Gracias por entenderlo, Lunático -dijo ella al ver que el hombre no se enfadaba- No sé donde podemos encontrar a ese traidor, pero seguramente, con su forma de rata, buscara una familia de magos para enterarse de si Voldemort vuelve y él puede salir de su escondite.

-Esa hipótesis es muy vaga -dijo Remus- tardaremos años en conseguir atraparlo.

-Sí, pero partimos de algo -dijo Akary- es mejor que nos separemos y que cuando uno de los dos tenga información se ponga en contacto con el otro.

-¿No tendríamos que avisar a Dumbledore? -pregunto Lunático.

-No, el tiene que trabajar en la escuela -razono ella- y si dijese algo el Ministerio lo desacreditaría, sería lo peor que le puede pasar al mundo mágico, perder a Dumbledore -concluyo.

-De acuerdo -dijo el- hasta otra -y los dos desaparecieron con un **CRACK** sonoro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola! Aquí subo una historia nueva de Harry Potter, ya la tengo colgada en Potterfics con el mismo título, cuando suba el cap. 4 aceptare cualquier consejo, por ahora ya tengo bastante escrito.

Subiré los capítulos que tengo echos cada semana, agradecería algún comentario de si os ha gustado o no el fic (acepto comentarios anónimos si no son desagradables). No tengo mucha imaginación y no puedo asegurar que el fic se suba de forma regular, aun así, intentare ser constante.


	2. Capítulo 1: Arrepentimiento

**Capitulo1: Arrepentimiento**

**Dumbledore y Snape discuten sobre el futuro, en Azkaban hay nuevos prisioneros y Sirius no sabe qué pasa en el mundo exterior.**

Era sábado al mediodía y en la antigua escuela de "Hogwarts, magia y hechicería", estaban un hombre joven y un anciano: El joven, estaba sentado en una silla inclinado hacia delante, tenía el aspecto de alguien que había vivido una existencia desgraciada por causa de un acontecimiento reciente, llevaba atuendos oscuros igual que sus ojos, que reflejaban agonía, pérdida y odio, su cabello era negro, tenía la tez pálida y nariz aguileña, se llamaba Severus Snape. El anciano vestía una túnica morada, era alto y delgado, sus cabellos y barbas eran plateados, sus ojos azul claro, que normalmente transmitían paz y seguridad, ahora reflejaban una profunda tristeza, al contrario que el joven parecía calmado y se llamaba Albus Dumbledore.

Estos dos hombres tan diferentes entre sí, se encontraban en el despacho del director, el cual, era Dumbledore. La habitación estaba llena de cachivaches, algunos sacaban humo y otros producían extraños ruidos, sus paredes estaban adornadas con los cuadros de los antiguos directores, que se podían mover, en aquellos momentos los personajes de las obras de arte estaban atentos a lo que decían los dos hombres.

-Me pensaba…que haría… que no le pasara nada…- dijo Snape levantando la mirada.

-Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada-dijo Dumbledore- Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Pensabas que Lord Voldemort le perdonaría la vida?

Snape respiraba agitadamente.

-El niño se ha salvado-acoto el viejo director-Tiene los mismos ojos que su madre. Seguro que recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos e Lily Evans, ¿verdad?

-¡Calle!-crido Snape- Es muerta… Es muerta…

-¿Es remordimiento esto, Severus?-pregunto Dumbledore-Si querías de verdad a Lily Evans, es bien claro lo que te toca hacer.

-¿Qué… que quiere decir?

-Sabes cómo ha muerto y porque. Ayúdame a que su muerte no sea en vano, a proteger el hijo de Lily.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante, el cual Snape recupero poco a poco el dominio de sí mismo i la respiración normal. Al final dijo:

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Pero no… ¡no lo diga nunca a nadie Dumbledore! ¡Eso ha de quedar entre nosotros! ¡Júremelo! No lo suportaría… y sobretodo siendo hijo de Potter... ¡Deme su palabra!

-¿Mi palabra, Severus, de que no revelaré nunca a nadie tu mejor sentimiento?-Dumbledore suspiro, con los ojos abajados hacia la cara crispada y ansiosa de Snape- Si insistes…

Era noche cerrada, y en la prisión de Azkaban los dementores se nutrían de la felicidad de los presos.

"No soy culpable," pensaba constantemente Sirius Black, en su celda "si no el cobarde de Petigrew". Este pensamiento estaba gravado en su cabeza y le había impedido perder la razón por más de un año.

Hacia unos días habían llegado cuatro presos nuevos: Bellatrix (la prima de Sirius), Rodolphus (marido de Bellatrix) y Rabastan Lestrange (el hermano de Rodolphus), y Barty Crouch hijo (un chico con cabello color paja hijo del actual, en aquel entonces, jefe de la brigada de Brujojusticia).

Sirius los había visto cuando llegaron: "Por fin esa maldita recibió su merecido" pensó, pero después se fijo en el chico, que no tendría mucho más de dieciocho años "¿quién debe ser? Nunca lo he visto entre los mortífagos".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, como he dicho aquí, una semana después del primer, el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado!

Como he dicho anteriormente no les hago ascos a los rewiews, estaría bien que me comunicaseis vuestra opinión de la historia.

¡Hasta pronto! Akary55


End file.
